highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Seekvaira Agares
Ultimate-Class Devil King | Voice Actor = Yuna Yoshino (Japanese) Jennifer Green (English, Season 3) Nicole Endicott (English, Season 4)}} Seekvaira Agares is the next heiress of the Agares Clan. She is the daughter of Lord and Lady Agares and a childhood friend of Rias Gremory. Appearance Seekvaira is a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with long green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze. At the Young Devils Gathering, she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. She wears clothes that are very fitting for female nobles that have a flashy design to them, with accessories that has the Agares seal on them which give off a posh vibe. Instead of a dress, she wears a miniskirt and high boots which are matched by her posh clothing. Issei noted that she gives off a sense of coldness rather than calmness and has a stricter aura compared to Sona which is scary. Personality Seekvaira has a serious personality. She also appears to be short-tempered and sharp-tongued. Seekvaira is also shown to have a kind side, as shown when she called the members of Rias's peerage comrades. Her mannerisms as a noblewoman are elegant and graceful. In the short story Maniac's Palace, it was revealed that Seekvaira is a mecha otaku. It became a hobby of hers as this is what she uses to relieve her stress that comes along with being the future head of the Agares clan. Her interest in mecha is to such an immense extent that when she started talking about them, she became extremely excited and enthusiastic, completely losing all signs of her usual calm and serious personality. Despite her seriousness, Seekvaira does seem to have a sense of humor as she told Rias to call her "Seek-chan" like she did in their childhood, which embarrassed Rias. History Not much is known about her past, except that she was chosen to become the next head of the Agares clan. At some point in her childhood, she met Rias and she called her "Seek-chan". Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor One of the six chosen Devils for the Young Devils Gathering in Volume 5, she is first seen having a quarrel with Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who made fun of her for being a virgin, this argument was put to a stop by Sairaorg, who knocks out Zephyrdor after ignoring his warning. Later, Seekvaira then had a Rating Game match against Diodora Astaroth where she lost (although Diodora was using Ophis' snake during their Rating Game). The Heroic Oppai Dragon Near the end of Volume 9, she is seen talking with Sairaorg complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him, but was ignored by Sairaorg who was pleased by the event. In Volume 10, Seekvaira has a Rating Game against Sona Sitri in Scramble Flag rules, which she lost again, suffering her second loss. In Volume 12, it was stated that Seekvaira and her peerage were dispatched to protect and help the civilians to evacuate. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Seekvaira participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and has shown displeasure with the fact that Vali Team will be joining the aforementioned group. Seekvaira and her peerage helped defend Agreas from the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 17. Though they were able to defend the island, it was revealed that attacking Agreas and Auros was just a distraction and the real goal is to steal the floating island. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Seekvaira participates in the opening of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Seekvaira appeared in Volume DX.4, visiting the Hyoudou Residence with his queen Alivian to watch Miracle☆Levia-tan in the vip room with Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Ravel. She was reunited with Elmenhilde Karnstein, who she met in the countryside, came to bring tea to the group and return the Gundam blu-ray boxset that Seekvaira previous lended to Elmenhilde. Seekvaira becomes excited that she gave the seventh entry was asked by Elmenhilde to give her a sequel and the spinoff series, much to Issei’s displeasure. Seekvaira and her team watches the match between Issei and Sona along with Rias and her team, she became astonished to see Elmenhilde controlling silver dolls based on Gundam. After Issei and his team were victorious against Sona, she sent Saji a gift containing both a Gundam figure and a blu-ray boxset. Seekvaira appeared in the end of Volume 25, in the Hyoudou Residence to celebrate winner teams advancing to the main stage of the tournament. Seekvaira reappeared in True Volume 2, in the dream of Issei being in a wedding ceremony to marry his brides, with Seekvaira wanting to make a transforming car as a gift for Issei and Rias. Seekvaira officially makes her reappearance in True Volume 3, helping with the investigation in the Grigori’s establishment of Issei’s familiar Ryuuteimaru, who has entered a cocoon state. She greeted Issei, Rias, Ravel, and went side of Ryuuteimaru to show them the thruster-like protrusions that have appeared and considered that its becoming more of a flying unit than a ship and they later went to the second floor to show them cannons appearing on both sides. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Seekvaira has all the common skills and powers of one. *'Time Manipulation': Seekvaira has the power to manipulate time though only to a small degree. She can erect a barrier where the flow of time inside is different to the outside: one hour inside is equivalent to a few minutes outside. Expert Tactician: Seekvaira is said to be a skillful tactician. Flight: Being a Devil, Seekvaira can fly using her wings. Equipment Gunplas: 'Seekvaira can control Gunplas to support her time barriers and they can also move through shadows. Trivia *Her father is responsible for turning her into a mecha fan. *She is known as one of the ''Rookies Four along with Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg. **The other name for them is "The Four Novice Kings". *The only known member of Seekvaira's peerage is her Queen, ''Alivian'アリヴィアン, name subject to change.High School D×D Short Story Maniac's Palace **Alivian is the second male Queen to be introduced after Tannin. *Seekvaira makes Dumgam review videos and uploads them to DeviTube. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Agares Clan Category:Rookies Four Category:DxD